Most spacecraft Sun search and pointing processes use combinations of two-axis sensors with eigenaxis slew or spin maneuvers. These processes require the use of relatively complicated sensors. Some radio receiver pointing applications use a method, in which a gimbaled antenna drives in a circular pattern to determine the direction to a radio source.